


Inspector

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hitachiincest, Multi, Twincest, WHY AM I DOING THIS IN CAPS???, eyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Two yaoi loving inspectors visit to the host club and the twins are left to watch them. Can they impress them and get some extra club funds? Or will they fail and have the host club forever lose their influence on Ouran Academy? Just wait and see!





	Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not to late in the fandom~ I just rewatched host club for the 3rd time and now that I'm a fanfic writing fujo, how could I NOT make a fanfic about the twins?

Kaoru POV 

I wake up to a familiar ringtone, Hikaru's phone. "Hikaru... You have a call." I turn to face my twin and start shaking him. "Nnh... Can't you just answer it yourself..?" "No way! Don't you recognize the ringtone? That's the one you put for unfamiliar numbers..." I say trying to get him to check the phone. "Check the number.. I'll see if I recognize it.." Stated Hikaru. So I reach for the phone and say the number, "It says *** *** ****, Hey! I think that's Kyouya's number..." Hikaru popped up and slung his arm around me, looking at the number. "Yeah.. I didn't even know he knew our number. This must be something serious.." He answers the phone and puts it on speaker. 

"Hikaru, Kaoru. We have a problem," Said Tamaki in his Kyouya voice. "The problem is.. Me! I'm a self-Centered jerk that won't be nice to Tamaki! What have I done?!" We both sigh. Hikaru puts down the phone, covers my ears and I do the same for him. Then we both reply, "Nice try boss, we know it's you." "Man.... I thought I was being convincing! Anyway now for something urgen- Oh- Oh No... KYOUYA! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME." We hear Kyouya snatch the phone from Tamaki, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to hang up on you." And with that we hear Tamaki let out a final shriek and the call ends. 

"That was.." Hikaru starts, "..... an interesting call." I finish. "Yeah! I bet boss is getting his ass beat by Kyouya! And it's gonna be bad since it's early in the morning and you know how Kyouya is after he wakes up." Says Hikaru, and I nod in agreement. "Boss might be a peverted idiot but I can't help but be worried." I admit. Hikaru lets out a snicker, "We have to show everyone that call history! It'll be a good way to poke fun at the boss!" I nod and let out a chuckle at his antics. "Yeah! Maybe we can show it to Haruhi first, afterall boss is head over heals for her~" I suggest, Hikaru nodding in agreement. 

"Mister and Mister Hitachiin~ Breakfeast is ready!" Call out the twin maids. "Coming!" We both reply in usion. Hikaru takes his arm off of me and we both get up. "Kaoru! Found the uniforms, here catch!" He throws it to me and we take off our current clothes, which are just shorts and boxers. I open the cabinet and pull out two pairs off boxers and throw one to my twin. Then we both change into our clothes, get our bags ready and head downstairs, where the maids are placing the plates on the table. We quickly eat and then go to the limo. "Hey, Hikaru?" He looks towards me, "Yeah?" "What do you think boss was gonna say to us?" 

~After school~

We walk to the host club, unfortunately Haruhi's dad brought her on vacation so she isn't walking with us. We enter the room and the boss greets us, "The twins are here! Lets start the meeting!" We sit down at the table and listen. "We have an inspector coming today... And she's a commener! I was gonna ask Haruhi to work with her but since she's out of town, I'm going to have you twins do it!" "But boss, our act is brotherly love.." I start. Hikaru finishes, "... what if she thinks it's weird?" Kyouya smirks, "She won't. I've done extensive research and found out she absolutely loves yaoi~ Same for her partner inspector. The one with the glasses is Ai, the darker skinned one is Kira. Treat them well, they're coming in fifteen minutes, right when club starts."

"Well then, we'll try~" We say together. Fifteen minutes pass and sure enough, the inspectors are here. "Hello! I'm Ai!" Says one of them. "And I'm Kira~" Says the other. "Well ladies, feel free to sit with us!" Say Hikaru and I. They sit down and we start talking, "So I heard you two do the brotherly love act~" Says Ai. "Oh yes~ But it's more then an act," Hikaru lifts my chin to face him, "Isn't that right.... Kaoru?" I blush and look to the side, "Really...?" "I would never fake... My love for you." That one didn't seem to work though because the inspectors seemed unfazed. "How cute~" Said Ai, meanwhile Kira just had her phone, taking pictures. 

"Eh?" We both muttered, normally everyone squeals at our acts. "Surprised? We don't really bother squealing for obviously, FAKE, acts." Said Kira, putting down her phone. Ai nodded, "Guess our time together is up~ See you two tommorrow." They then go to where Honey and Mori are. Hikaru and I exchange looks. "What? But they always go for that!" I exclaim. "We'll have to up our game Kaoru! What should we do?" Asks Hikaru. I shrug and we both let out a sigh. These inspectors are hard to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! Please comment, it lets me know you enjoy the story~!


End file.
